Live chat services are available in various forums where a known host (e.g., a company or business) provides a user (e.g., a customer or client) with the ability to engage directly with the host. In this manner, conventional live chat services allow users to send and receive text communications with the host to request information or services from the host. However, such conventional live chat systems only allow users to engage the host of the live chat services—they do not allow users to directly connect and communicate with parties other than the host.
In addition, in conventional live chat services, the host generally has an active call center staff that is available to receive and respond to requests for live chats during specified hours. If the request for chat services is made outside of the specified hours, a live chat is not initiated and the user must wait until the live chat services is next available.